Queen of Midgard
by Dragons-Twilight1992
Summary: Bella is the daughter of Odin while she is on Midgard she finds her soulmate. Goes into a long sleep. Loses her memory and fights for those she loves. Twilight/Avengers/Vampire Academy. Nice Odin.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note 1: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker.**

 **Author's Note 2: If I don't update before Christmas. Merry Christmas too all of you:)**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Bella is the daughter of Odin while she is on Midgard she finds her soulmate. Goes into a long sleep. Loses her memory and fights for those she loves.

* * *

 **Twilight/Avengers/Vampire Academy**

* * *

 **Prologue**

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

I am Isabelli eldest child of King Odin All-father and Queen Frigg. I am older then my brother Thor and my adoptive brother Loki and my two sisters Asha and Terra. I was a young woman when Loki was bought home. I knew what he was. But that didn't make me love him less.

I had powers many powers. I am the Goddess Knowledge, Destinies, Healing, Archery and Bonds. My father and mother were talking about what I would become for a while now. I didn't want to rule Asgard. I just knew that was my brother Thor's job.

Looking at my destiny I knew it was in Midgard. I told my father and mother and they gave me permission to leave. My father gave me the title of Queen and Goddess of Midgard. My little sisters Asha and Terra were coming with me.

So now I pack my things my gold and silver bow, and my sword. I wouldn't need anything else. I will find what I need in Midgard. My wolf Aroma walks with me as I go to say goodbye to my brothers. I find Thor with what will become the Warrior's three.

"Brother I am leaving", I say to my younger brother

"Why?" Thor asks

"My place is not in Asgard. Be good Thor my brother", I say kissing his cheek

"Thor come on!" the warriors yell

"Coming", Thor says leaving me behind with not a goodbye

I sigh. Thor may have to learn compassion. I couldn't find Loki so I begin my walk across the rainbow bridge my head held high. Asgard has been my home. Now I was leaving it behind. For what I know will be a long time. I see Heimdall, my mother, father and Loki. I smile.

"Your really leaving?" Loki asks

"Yes dear brother. Now remember whatever happens I will always be your sister", I say

Loki hugs me

"You will always be my sister", Loki says letting me go

"If you need me Loki you just have to send out a thought", I say putting an Asgardian necklace on him, "This will send the thoughts you want to me. Try and get along with our brother, warriors and Sif. Sif especially"

"I will", Loki says

I smile I see the bond with Loki and Sif switching colours soon when they both are ready it will probably be a soul bond.

"Be well brother", I say

"Be well sister", Loki says

I turn to Mother and hug her.

"Be safe my daughter", Mother says

"I well be Mother", I say

Father just nods at me.

"Be well Father", I say

"Are you ready your Highness's?" Heimdall asks

"Yes. Set the Bifrost to Midgard", I order

I kneel on one knee so do Asha and Terra to the Bifrost. I turn my head and wink at Loki. Hoping he will not stand in Thor's shadow and just live his own life. I fly through space. I hit the ground in the middle of the forest. Aroma was with me. I look around I was definably on Midgard well I better start calling it Earth or home.

Myself, Asha and Terra walk through the forest coming across a circus as they call it.

"Madams what are you all doing in the middle of the woods?" a man asks as I approach their camp

"Sir I find you probably won't believe me if I tell you", I say

"I am Ryan and this is my camp. We are a circus. A small one because of the war", Ryan says

"I am Terra", Terra says

"I am Asha", Asha says

"I am Isabelli. Good sir do you mind if I join your circus camp?" I ask

"Do you have any skills?" Ryan asks

I smile and draw my bow. I let loose two arrows at passing rabbits in the distance. As I have been taught to see beyond. The arrows settle in the rabbits knocking them into a tree. They were a good distance away. Asha had throne her dagger at a rabbit in the distance and it also hits its mark. And left Ryan shocked.

"I am sure we kind find a place for you all welcome", Ryan says

I smile and walk with him to the camp. It was 1775. I knew feeling their souls that I could trust. I will tell them in time. I knew this camp would be my home for a time and I am happy about it…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Happy Holidays**


	2. Chapter 1

**Author's Note 1: Chapters for this story will take a while after this one to get out as I had a hacker get into my computer and destoryed all the work I did. So please bear with me as I try and rebuild my files from scratch. Thank You**

 **Author's Note 2: HAPPY 24th BIRTHDAY TO ME**

 **Author's Note 3: I got some of these ideas from a story by TheDarkestFallingStar. Please go and check out her story:)**

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

 _1865_

* * *

 **Bella's POV**

We have been at the circus for nearly 90 years. Asha and Terra have moved on to explore the world. I call the Circus home and family. They know I and my sisters were Asgardian told them that when we didn't age. I promised to protect the family at the circus for as long as I was able. Asha and Terra agreed to protect them too. But they left.

I look after Ryan's children and their children who have taken over the Circus. At the moment we are trying to avoid the civil war. It is difficult but we manage. I act as security for the circus most nights. I also do archery in the acts with the circus.

I am out and it is midday I am hunting for food. My bow in my hand I scout around. I put my hand to the ground there were tracks. Not animal tracks but human. Why would someone be this deep in the woods? I better check it out in case it means danger to the circus. I track the steps for about half a mile. My eyes spot a male unconscious under a tree. My power of destinies and bonds immediately kicks in showing me he could possibly be my soul mate. That is when a man on house appears holding his gun at the fallen man. This man holding the gun had blonde hair and brown eyes. I saw a little bits of his destiny. He was going to become a vampire and soon too. I feel sorry for him but that ends when he cocks his gun.

"Stop! You will not harm him", I snarl drawing my bow and aiming at the solider

"He is a deserter", the man says

"Who are you to question this fallen warrior?" I ask eyes narrowing at the man

"I am Captain Jasper Whitlock. He is coming with me to face punishment of death", Captain Whitlock says

"Not so fast", I say firing my arrow into his shoulder

Captain Whitlock yelps in pain.

"Leave now before I kill you", I say

"Fine. But he is dead to us", Captain Whitlock says leaving holding his injured shoulder.

I kneel down before him accessing him with my eyes what was wrong. He looked like he had been shot. Suddenly his eyes snap open.

"It is alright I am not going to hurt you. What is your name?" I ask softly

"Clint Barton", he says with what I can tell is a lot of effort

"Well Clint of Barton rest I will help you. Sleep knowing you are safe", I say

His eyes close and I take a look at his injuries. I put my hand on the gunshot wound and close my eyes seeing the damage the bullet had done. I push the bullet out with my mind. I look at the bullet. This man must have tried to escape the war. I but the bullet in a pocket of my clothing. I heal the wound. I can sense the infection in the wound. I knew I had to get him back to camp to do more healing work.

"Ok Clint of Barton I will take you to safety", I say lifting him up with ease

He groans but doesn't wake. Being this close to him I can feel his fever. Holding him up with one arm I pick my bow up in the other. I begin walking back to camp being careful not to hurt Clint.

"Bell who is that?" Dave asks as I come into sight of the camp

"I found him in the woods he had been shot. Don't worry I will take full responsibility for him", I say

"We trust you", Dave says

"Dave please get Jasmine", I say

I take Clint to my tent and lay him on the cot.

"What do you need Bell?" Jasmine asks

"Water and some cloths", I say as I check Clint for anymore wounds

He had scratches on his body. I put my hand on his forehead and concentrated on riding his body of the infection. I find the infect and gently as I could begun pulling it out and cleaning his body.

"Here are the cloths Bell", Jasmine says handing me a bucket off cold water and some clean rags

I gently wash him. To make sure the infection doesn't come back. After a few days his fever broke and he comes around. I am sitting in a chair by his bedside.

"Where am I?" he asks

"Clint of Burton you are safe. You are with a circus. Do you remember what happened?" I ask him

"I was running from the army. They shot me. I collapsed. Then I remember you finding me then nothing. Who are you?" Clint asks me

"I am Isabelli. Princess of Asgard. And your Clint of Burton", I state

"It is just Clint. Asgard?" Clint asks curiously

"Yes. It is one of the realms", I say

"So other worlds exist?" Clint asks me

"Yes they do. There are Nine Realms altogether. They are connect by the cosmic nimbus Yggrasil. It is like a tree", I say seeing his confused face

"What are the Realms called?" Clint asks

"There is Niflheim, Alfheim, Muspelheim, Vanahien, Nidavellir which is the home of the Dwarfs, Svartalfheim also known as the Dark World, home of the Dark Elves, Jotunheim which is the home of the Frost giants, there is Asgard which is my home and then the last one the one I treasure besides Asgard is Midgard. Which is the earth", I explain to Clint

"What is Asgard like?" Clint asks

"You should eat now. I will tell you more while you eat", I say

"Ok. But I don't want to put you or this circus out", Clint says

"Clint of Burton you won't put us out. I went hunting last night. There is plenty of food for all. I will be right back", I say leaving the tent and grabbing some of the meat that has been cooked

"How is our guest?" Jasmine asks

"He is awake and seems to be over the worse of it now. I am bringing him some food", I say

"Did you tell him you're an Asgardian?" Jasmine asks

"Yes. He seems to have accepted it. I better get back to him", I say

"I will talk to you later. We need a girl talk", Jasmine replies

"I will see how Clint goes", I say

"Your head over heels for him aren't you?" Jasmine asks

"What?" I ask confused at what she was saying

"Never mind. Just go be with your man", Jasmine replies rolling her eyes

"He is NOT my man", I say

"Whatever you say Bell", Jasmine says laughing

I turn and walk back to the tent which Clint was in. I had him a plate of meat.

"So what are you on Asgard?" Clint asks curiously

"I am. I mean I was the Crown Princess. But I gave it to my brother Thor", I state

"How many siblings do you have?" Clint asks

"I have two younger brothers and two younger sisters. What about you?" I ask

"I don't have any family left. It is just me. That is why the army took me they forced me to fight. What are you siblings names?" Clint asks me

"Thor, Loki, terra and Asha", I reply

"Parents names?" Clint asks

"Odin and Frigga. King and Queen of Asgard. What were your parents names?" I ask

"Mary and John they were called", Clint says, "Do you have any powers?"

"Yes I am known as the Goddess of Knowledge, Destiny, Healing, Archery, Midgard and Bonds. Another title for me is the Queen of Midgard", I reply giving him the details

"Can you tell me my destiny?" Clint asks quietly

"Your destiny is going to take you on a long road. But it will be worth all the pain and sadness that will befall you", I say after reading his destiny a little bit

"Who is my soul mate? Can you tell?" Clint asks

"Are you show you want to know?" I ask him

"Yes", Clint says firmly

"I am your soulmate. I can see it clearly when we work on it we will be one", I reply

"I wish I could stay here", Clint says looking me in the eyes

"You can. I will even teach you archery. What do you say my Clint from Burton?" I ask smiling

"I am willing to learn. When do we start?" Clint asks

"When your leg has healed. Now get some rest the sooner you heal the sooner I can show you the circus and how to firer a bow and arrow", I says firmly

"I can't wait Isa", Clint replies

"Isa?" I ask at the unfamiliar nickname for me

"I thought I could call you that. Or do you have a nickname your would prefer me to say?" Clint asks

"I can live with being called Isa. Only you can call me that", I say giving in

"I promise only I will call you that", Clint swears

"Very well. Now rest my Clint and heal", I say as his eyes droop and he falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

Time passes and Clint has fully healed. I started teaching him how to use a bow and arrow. At first he couldn't quite grasp it. But now after two months he had gotten the hang of it. And was getting really good at it. But he will never be as good as me. Clint and I were walking through the woods when we come across a beautiful meadow.

"My Isa I have a question to ask you", Clint says looking nervous

"What is it my Clint?" I ask curiously

"I know I haven't got anything to my name. No money to support you and no house to live in. But I am asking if you will do me the honour of becoming my wife? I understand if you can't marry me because I am not Asgardian", Clint says head bowing

I left his face with my hand.

"Rise my Clint and hear my answer my love", I say gently

Clint looks at me nervously.

"I will marry you", I say

Clint looks at me shocked by my answer but then kisses me deeply. This kiss was different from the other kisses we have shared. This was deeper.

"Will your father be alright with me not being Asgardian?" Clint asks

"I believe he will", I say

Suddenly I realise that Clint will age quickly. And I will not. I have to save him but how? I know I had to go to Asgard and look at the ancient books.

"Are you alright my love?" Clint asks me

"I need to go do a few things. I will be gone a couple of days", I say

"Your not leaving me?" Clint asks unsure

"Never. I will never leave you", I say

"But I will leave you. You don't age like us", Clint says finally hitting the spot I was thinking about

"That is what I have to do. I have to find a clue to help you age with me or me to age with you", I answer

"So your going to Asgard?" Clint asks

"Yes. I will leave straight away. I love you my Clint. I will be back in a day", I say kissing him

"See you in a day", Clint says kissing me back

"Heimdall! Open the Bifrost", I shout at the sky as soon as Clint is clear of me

I quickly fly too Asgard by the Bifrost. Heimdall greets me.

"Thank you Heimdall ", I say

In walk to the place and people bow to me. I nod at the people who recognise me. Finally I walk into the palace. And go to the throne room. I tell the guard to announce me.

"Your Majesty your daughter Princess Isabelli, Queen of Midgard has returned!" the guard shouts

I walk through the doors and my eyes go on my father and mother as well as my little brother Loki. They all looked happy to see me.

"Welcome home my daughter", Mother says to me hugging me

"I am not staying mother. I need information. I have found me soulmate. The problem is he is mortal. I need to search the ancient texts for something that will either let me age with him or let his age with me", I explain

"You should not marry a mortal", Father says

"He is my soulmate Father and you can't stop me. I can see bonds and destinies and mine is with Clint of Burton. Will you accept my marriage and give your blessing?" I say with my head held high

Father looks at me seeing how serious I was about this. I keep my gaze fixed on my father. Waiting for him to give his answer to my important question.

"Is this what you want?" Mother asks, "Will this make you happy?"

"It will Mother. He is the one I will be with forever in life and in death no matter where destiny takes us", I say with my head held high and looking into my Father and Mother's eyes

"Very well. I will give my blessing. But if he betrays us he will be dealt with like any Asgardian", Father says firmly

"He will never betray me father. Thank you", I say hugging him

Father stiffen but then relaxes.

"You can look it the ancient library for the information you need", Father says

"I will come with you", Loki says

"That will be good I need some held so this gets done faster", I say thanking my brother

"It is a pleasure big sister. Let's go to the library", Loki says

"Thank you my King for the help", I say curtsying to my father

The All-father nods and lets Loki and I leave. We search the library for hours finally I come across an ancient text showing me I can have Clint age like me. With the transferring of our blood as we wed. I sigh with relief. Hopefully Clint will do this with me.

"Found it sister?" Loki asks

"Yes. I need to share blood with my soulmate to allow him to age the Asgardian way", I inform my brother

"Are you leaving now?" Loki asks

"No. I need to make a wedding gift for Clint", I state

"What are you going to do?" Loki asks

"I am going to make him an Asgardian Bow and Quiver"

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter .2.**

* * *

I walk to where we make all the weapons. I start making a black and silver bow with arrows with silver. I make a quiver out of the fineness leather. The bow I polish and gleams polished black and silver. I whisper ancient spells on the bow to make it unbreakable. I also make sure it would never run out of arrows. And if new arrows are added to it they will be able to multiple in the quiver. This bow will only work for Clint like mine only works for me. It takes me a few hours to finish it but finally was ready to give my husband as a wedding gift.

"That looks spectacular sister", Loki says looking at the bow I just made

"Thank you brother. I should go", I says wrapping up the bow so it wouldn't be seen

"What about wedding rings?" Loki asks

"Maybe I should get them designed here", I say thinking about the idea

"They would be better quality", Loki says to me

"Fine", I say

"I will come with you. I want to put some enchantments on the rings for you. Together our magic should be strong protections on it", Loki replies

"What have you been doing in my absence brother?" I ask Loki as we walk to the jewellers

"I have been enhancing my magic with Mother. I have gotten most of what she has taught me done perfect", Loki says proudly

"Have you practiced weaponry?" I ask him

"I use my daggers. I can never compare to Thor", Loki says scowling

"Loki don't let Thor get to you. Be yourself", I say smiling

"I will try sister", Loki says

We arrive at the jewellers and mother was waiting.

"Mother what are you doing here?" I ask her

"I know the rings you and your soulmate need. I have already got them. They are engraved and once we put spells on them they will never be able to be taken off by force", Mother Frigga says

Mother shows the rings to me they were perfect. They were made of gold. The female ring was engraved with _"My heart is yours forever so is my life"_ and on the male ring was _'My love will always with you forever all through the realms'_.

"They are perfect Mother. So we enchant them now", I say

"Of course the three of us together", Mother says

Loki, myself and Mother chant over the rings binding them together and putting protections on them. The rings glow gold before settling.

"There my daughter it is done. May your marriage be blessed", Mother says kissing my cheeks

"Thanks Mother, Loki. I must get back to Clint of Barton now", I say hugging them both

"Good luck my child. By the way wear this dress on your wedding day", Mother says as she leaves to get back to the palace

The dress was in a bag so I couldn't see it. I trusted my mother so it should be spectacular.

"Goodbye sister. I hope to see you soon", Loki says hugging me

"Remember by yourself Loki. Everyone should expect you for who you are", I say kissing his cheek

"I will try. No promises", Loki says disappearing into fine air

I walk up to the Bifrost where Heimdall was waiting.

"Your highness back to where you came from?" Heimdall asks

"Yes. Thank you Heimdall. Please place me outside of camp", I say to Heimdall

"Very well", Heimdall replies

The lights of the Bifrost surround me, I land right outside the circus camp. Clint was waiting for me.

"Your back", Clint says nervously

"Of course I will always come back to you. I found what I needed at Asgard", I say

"What did you go to find?" Clint asks me

"You know I have a longer life span then humans?" I ask

"Yes", Clint says

"I have found a way to extend yours. We cut hands during the wedding vows and I drop a few drops of blood into your cut. Your life will be tired to me. But it is up to you", I say

"I will do it. As long as I am with you is all that matters", Clint says kissing my hand

"Well then. When she we get married?" I ask Clint

"Who is licensed to marry us?" Clint asks

"Paul can do it. When do you want to get married?" I ask Clint

"Today", Clint says with a smile

"Today then. Clint go and find Paul. Jasmine will help me get ready", I say

Jasmine and I start getting me ready. I hear everyone else outside setting up.

"Have you go a dress?" Jasmine asks

"Yes. My mother gave me one", I say pulling out the garment bag mother had given me

I open it to find a lovely full length dress. The arms sleeves were lace and it was easy to move into. It fit perfectly. I put a dagger on the sash that was around my waist

"That dress is gorgeous", Jasmine says looking at me in it

"I agree. My mother did well", I say

"I would like to meet your mother", Jasmine says

I laugh, "My mother is the Queen of Asgard she can't leave"

I look at myself in the mirror and I smile.

"Lets get this started", I say

I walk out of the tent with Jasmine at me side my head held high I walk to where all the circus have gathered. Clint's eyes were on me he looked at me with so much love in his eyes. I walk up confidently to stand by his side. Paul stood with us ready to bind us in marriage.

"Welcome everyone. Today we gather to celebrate the love of Isabelli Princess of Asgard and Clint Barton share. They will declare to all present their love for each other…", Paul starts

I listen but look Clint in the eyes.

"Clint it is custom in my realm to give gifts to their partner. This is a bow that will never break. Will never run out of arrows. This my love is for you", I say handing over the bow that I made appear in my hand

"Thank you. I don't have anything for you", Clint says

"It is ok Jasmine explained but I still will give you this", I say

"Isabelli do you take Clint as your husband and partner, equal, lover, friend and eternal husband keeping yourself only unto him for as long as you both shall live?" Paul asks

"I do", I say

"Clint do you take Isabelli as your wife and partner, equal, lover, friend and eternal wife keeping yourself only unto her for as long as you both shall live?" Paul asks

"I do", Clint says

"Isabelli repeat after me: I Princess Isabelli of Asgard-"

"I Princess Isabelli of Asgard", I say

"Take Clint Joseph Barton-"

"Take Clint Joseph Barton", I say, "To be my husband, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the father of my children, my partner in life and death. My one true love, my soulmate, the one I am destined to be with for the rest of our life"

"Clint repeat after me: I Clint Joseph Barton-"

"I Clint Joseph Barton", Clint says

"Take Princess Isabelli of Asgard-", Paul starts

"Take Princess Isabelli of Asgard to be my wife, my constant friend, my faithful lover, the mother of my children, my partner in life and death. My one true love, my soulmate, the one I am destined to be with for the rest of our lives", Clint says eyes shining at me with love

"The rings if you please", Paul says

"We don't have rings", Clint says

"We do. A gift from my mother. Continue Paul", I say handing over the rings

"Isabelli you first", Paul says

"Let this ring be a symbol of eternal love for you, I pledge my love, faithfulness to you forever and eternally and always. As this ring has no end, neither shall my eternal love for you", I say slidding the ring onto Clint's finger

"Clint", Paul says

"Let this ring be a symbol of my promises to you. My vows, my oaths. I will always stand by your side. I will never give you a reason not to trust me. I will always be faithful to you. May this ring be a reminder of my devotion to you always where ever life takes us", Clint says slipping the ring on my finger

The rings glow sealing our vows to each other.

"Clint I love you with all my heart. With this dagger I cut myself to give you my blood. Do you accept the blood? Do you accept a longer lifespan? Do you accept me as I am? A Princess of Asgard who loves you beyond measure", I ask taking the dagger and slicing my hand

"I accept you blood. I accept a longer lifespan. I accept you for who you are as long as you accept my for who I am a human who knows very little about your worlds? As long as I am with you nothing else matters", Clint says taking the dagger and slicing his palm

I take his hand with my hand I level my cut hand on top of his.

"With this marriage I tie myself to you. I accept you for who you are always. I will always be with you in person, in blood and in spirit. With this blood transfer I name you my husband forever to the end of time. My soulmate", I say

I drop 7 drops of blood into the wound my hand and Clint's glow gold and an ancient symbol for bonded and soulmates appear on the scars we have on our hands. The hands heal and I look into Clint's eyes and I can see the change. He now had Asgardian blood in him. He will be by my side always.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride", Paul says smiling happily

Clint pulls me to him and he kisses me and nothing else matters in the moment including the split said of the future I see about Clint and I. Only us and this time matter. Myself and my Clint. Forever…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


End file.
